


A Rainy Day

by silveriell



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriell/pseuds/silveriell
Summary: On a day that is going completely pear-shaped, Freddie meets someone special.





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note that this is set in the present day. Hope you enjoy it!

What a fucking awful day it had been. It had started all right, rainy though, which meant that his long hair had been a mess when he finally arrived at the college, too late. Because, of course his bus had had a delay and of course the traffic had been horrible.  
For whatever reason Freddie hadn't been able to concentrate at all in any of his classes and when he'd looked at his notes later, they'd been illegible because of a whole lot of crappy doodles. He was supposed to work at their stall in Kensington Market after that with Roger but just as he had arrived there, after a way too long journey with the overcrowded tube, he'd received a message from Roger that he was sick and that they should leave the stall closed today because of the rain.

So he'd dragged himself into the tube again, already feeling completely drained by all the people around him. In fact he'd almost missed his stop because of it and was so stressed to get out that he accidentally ran into someone.  
Now, after that whole odyssey, Freddie was standing in the rain on the sidewalk of the thankfully empty street, feeling too tired and numb to even move.  
He stayed there for a minute or two more and then began walking towards the tiny Tesco to the left of him with a long suffering sigh. If someone deserved some bloody chocolate and cheap wine now, it was most definitely him.

The Tesco was brightly lit and Freddie had to blink a few times to get used to the lights. The cashier looked up when he walked in, but Freddie didn't really notice him, too focused on orientating himself. He usually didn't go shopping for groceries because he always got distracted and forgot what he was supposed to buy. Only once had he been here and that was when they'd moved in together, the whole band, into the too small flat at the end of the street.  
Finding the wine and chocolate he wanted wasn't too hard though, so he went up to the checkout, glad to finally get home.

“Hi”, he said to the cashier, smiling slightly but not really meeting his eyes.  
“Hello”, the cashier, Jim, as his name tag said, replied with a warm voice while starting to scan the items.  
Freddie started looking for his wallet in his shoulder bag, when Jim said: “I like your hair. It looks good on you.”

Freddie froze for a moment and then felt a small smile curl his lips. ”Well, thank you, dear, but it's a mess right now with the rain and all…“  
He looked up at the cashier, meeting his gaze now. Which was definitely a mistake because his eyes were fucking breathtaking. Dark brown like his hair with golden warm depths to them. They were placed in a kind face with really nothing extraordinary about it other than a comforting smile. Jim looked like a man who always tried to look on the bright side and wanted the best for everyone around him. No one who was very obvious but special and important in his own way.  
“No, I mean it. It's got character.”  
Freddie couldn't help but laugh at that, his hand coming up to hide his teeth.  
The other man's smile widened into an embarrassed grin. “What? What did I say?”  
“Nothing, nothing I just…that was very sweet.” He looked down at his hands, fiddling with his wallet.  
Jim shrugged. “You looked like you needed some cheering up and I thought maybe I could help with that.”  
Freddie felt his cheeks warming up and let out a flustered chuckle. “Thanks very much, darling. My name's Freddie by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you, I'm Jim”, he said with another warm smile. “And your total is 8.50£.”  
Freddie dug around in his wallet to find the right amount which he then gave to Jim.  
“Thank you and here's your receipt.”  
When he accepted the small piece of paper he didn't fail to notice the series of numbers scrawled on the bottom. He looked up into Jim's eyes and smiled softly. “Maybe we'll see each other soon, darling. Have a nice evening.”  
“You too!” was the last thing he heard as he walked out of the shop with a fluttering heart and a glint in his eyes, carefully storing the receipt in his wallet. Maybe something good had come out of this day after all.


End file.
